Lost in a Shell
by Kajune
Summary: [Sequel to - Our Shared Birthday] Being Vongola boss has taken its toll on Tsuna, and with all other attempts having failed at reviving their boss to who he once was, Gokudera and friends plan a surprise visit, one that will wake the boy up...on his special day.


**Title **: Lost in a Shell

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Psycho-Pass.

**Genre** : Friendship / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: OOCness.

**Summary **: [Sequel to - Our Shared Birthday] Being Vongola boss has taken its toll on Tsuna, and with all other attempts having failed at reviving their boss to who he once was, Gokudera and friends plan a surprise visit, one that will wake the boy up...on his special day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsunayoshi and Makishima Shougo's 2014 Birthday Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Tsuna stands watching, watching with a fairly empty expression, as children of Mafioso run and play in the large backyard. Ever since he took on the role of Vongola boss, life has become painfully different. No longer does he attend school alongside normal people, no longer does he walk home to receive warm greetings from his household, no longer does he go to theme parks to play until he is drained. By becoming Vongola boss, he was forced to abandon the happier moments of his life.<p>

Nowadays, all he does is negotiate with allies, enemies, the greedy and the crafty people. He spends most of his free time stuck in his office signing off permissions, reviewing reports, giving orders, so much that he sometimes has his meals there. This lifestyle has cut him off from many of the things that once made him happy, excited, gleeful and content.

He blames no one for his fate. From birth he was destined to take this position, after the man before him, his immediate predecessor, passed away. Had the man lived as shortly as most of the earlier bosses, then Tsuna would have had less time to enjoy his youth. At the age of 18 exactly, right on his birthday, men in black suits came up to him to request he depart from home, Japan, to claim his throne, bringing with him only his loyal guardians.

Before, he could spend fun times with the six followers of his, now he only ever sees them for professional reasons. No longer does he get to play tag, throw snowballs or simply sit down and chat with any of them. One would only approach the other to report something, to give and receive orders, or to reprimand over something inappropriate, which rarely happens anyway.

After six years of living like a sad, trapped boy, Tsuna can do nothing but hope that things will eventually get better, or else he may crack and fail at his duty. Many people look up to him, many with grand expectations, and thanks to sheer determination has he managed to disappoint no one, mainly because he knows that by doing so, he could lose respect and therefore put the Vongola family in danger. However, what he fears damaging isn't so much the name of his Mafia family as it is his friends. He can't bear to let anyone he cares about face trouble, especially because of himself. So, even now, he chooses to endure as much as he can.

He chooses to ignore the enviousness growing inside as he watches those kids play.

Oh, how he misses his teenhood.

"Boss!"

"Sawada-sama!"

"Vongola!"

Ahh...the many names he is called by. No more does he hear his actual name be referred to, at least, not in the same loving tone as he grew up enjoying. Everything has become so formal now, so much that it hurts. Looking away from the crowd of happy children, Tsuna turns to face the entrance into the building, the building where many people of all personalities constantly demand his attention, need his presence, and even long for his power. Stepping away from the balcony and the morning's sweet breeze, Tsuna once again resumes his mundane life, hoping ever so relentlessly...that this will all be worth it.

_Someday._

* * *

><p><em>Sometime later...<em>

* * *

><p>Sitting in the grand, high-class office with a desk full of papers in a bright, white suit, empty-looking Tsuna fails to notice the entrance of one of his loyal subordinates, or, his highest-ranking subordinate. Eyes stuck on the single piece of paper held before him, he makes no move as the taller Mafioso approaches him. Said silver-haired's expression carries some sadness, though his tone tries to hide it.<p>

As it always has.

"Tenth, I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have something to report."

Silver eyes gaze into the large chocolate-brown pair, in search of any sign of the young boy he once knew. Many close friends and relatives were quick to notice the negative impact being a Vongola boss has had on Tsuna, how it has made him stern, quiet, and seemingly withdrawn from the world as if to try and escape the endless line of work dropped upon him. While his predecessor also had to deal with the constant issues and demands of others, his age had discouraged many to seek his signature or support, thus leaving nearly double the work on the much younger successor.

As right-hand, some of this workload, mostly the paper ones, reached his desk too. Without a single complaint or mere mention of it, Gokudera spends hours a day just trying to take the pressure off of Tsuna, in hopes of saving the innocent hero buried inside this adult shell. No one knew this job would turn out so depressing, so unwanted, and so it feels like a sharp, aching stab to the heart, how this all has changed their once loving leader.

Therefore it is only normal that the gang, all six of them, plan a surprise on the 14th October, the anniversary of Tsuna's rise in power, as well as the anniversary of his blessed birth.

Sending Gokudera a single glance, as if to simply confirm he wasn't hearing things, Tsuna nods.

"A friend of Rokudo Mukuro has decided to visit you, I hope that is of no problem."

Usually, the mere mention of Mukuro's name would send Tsuna all excited, but the boy merely gives another nod before uttering his permission, recently the only thing ever to leave his mouth and reach the other man's ears.

"Let him in."

With a deep bow, Gokudera turns and opens the door, signaling the guest to come inside. However, he quickly makes his Last statement, just before that figure appears.

"Therefore, I shall make my leave."

At last, the Vongola boss is taken aback, evident by how he instantly looks up from the more-than-not neglected piece of paper, to watch his right-hand storm out of the office, without a single glance back. Seconds later, the room regains a second presence when a white-haired man, mostly likely Tsuna's senior, enters, a confident, familiar-looking smile pasted on his face.

"Good morning, boss of the Vongola family."

Smiling at him with gleaming eyes, is a man Tsuna can't help but recognize. It is not his resemblance to anyone that triggers a memory, but how Tsuna actually remembers seeing that wavy white hair, those golden eyes, and simple attire consisting of a white shirt, blue trousers and sock-less white shoes. With only the usual duties playing in his head daily, old memories have become vague, and indeed, it hurts to realize all that he has actually lost.

Again, he blames no one for this.

"Welcome."

Tsuna manages to mutter, as the man makes an approach, still looking confident and almost sadistic. Now that does resemble someone, but that someone isn't the reason this person appears familiar.

"It has been so long since we last met. Is that truly the best you can come up with?"

Gently caressing the younger male's chin, the guest sends shivers down Tsuna's spine. For years has no one treated him so casually, either because it is disrespectful or because they were stopped in someway from doing so, and that includes by being shot down by Vongola supporters for their behavior.

This person is so daring, and seems unafraid of anything. He may just be clueless to the consequences of his actions, or is truly unfazed at the thought of getting hurt or potentially killed. His touch feels rather cold too, apparently enough to paralyze the Mafia boss, whose fingers soon let go of the paper, leaving him fixed in his expensive seat, unable to come up with a natural response.

"Am I scaring you, Vongola boss?"

The man asks, and although the answer seems very much a 'yes', Tsuna is unable to admit so for a number of reasons, including...the act of showing weakness was drilled into his head as a 'no no', for it could only mean death should anyone notice it. Another reason is because, he feels too paralyzed to even say a single word. A change in routine has actually rendered him...very lost.

However, the arrival of a few sweat drops and the slight shivering of Tsuna's jaw is enough to give the man the true answer, so, while brushing his thumb over those drying lips, he speaks again.

"So vulnerable." He chuckles. "You seem so unfit to be a Mafia boss."

As much as Tsuna has longed to hear those words since day one, he wishes to deny this statement. It isn't that he fears this man will spread his belief and thus cause Tsuna a train of problems, but the importance of keeping up an appearance to please others, even complete strangers, has also been drilled into his mind. He has grown attached to the idea that he cannot look weak, or prove to others that he cannot do what he was entrusted with. He knows he must be Vongola boss, he wants to succeed as Vongola boss, even if it is a Hellish life is what he must suffer in order to do so.

With much effort, Tsuna gives a retort.

"T~Then, what do you suggest I~I be?"

The man takes no notice of Tsuna's unstable voice, choosing to just look at him more intently with that same smirk-turned smile, thus scaring him even more. Indeed, this man resembles Mukuro a lot, since the latter also enjoys provoking fear inside his younger boss, only to get reprimanded by others and at times by Tsuna himself, but that is only because Tsuna has grown accustomed to the other's presence enough not to fear him as he fears this stranger...assuming he _is _a stranger.

Something in the back of his mind is telling him that he once saw this man at Kokuyo Land.

With a widen smirk, the white-haired gives his almost instant reply.

"Be a Birthday Boy."

Tsuna is bewildered by this. However, as shock comes to replace the feeling of fear, words from sometime ago begin to ring in his head, initially at the volume of a whisper, then slowly, as loud as a church bell. They are memories that have been dying to be recalled, and will get the needed attention even if it means giving Tsuna an aching headache.

_"I want to meet you because today is your special day, correct?"_

_"?"_

_"It is your birthday."_

_"How did you...know?"_

_"Today is my birthday too."_

_"Haaa!?" _

_"Y~you...share my birthday?"_

_"Yes. I came here to celebrate it with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

Two voices, conversing over the topic of 'birthday', and what drives the head-aching Mafioso over the edge is the calm voice, whose words are stunning a bewildered voice, _his_ voice. With both now sounding painfully loud, Tsuna fails not at identifying the other voice as this man's. They really have met before, most likely at Kokuyo Land, and...they share a birthday.

With sheer willpower, Tsuna tries to roll back the memories, in search for identification. They know each other, they have seen each other at least once, and yet, he has rudely forgotten.

"Yes. I came here to celebrate it with you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The same words continue to assault his mind, as if to punish him for his selfish forgetfulness. The man before him continues to watch with a smile as Tsuna pulls at his brown locks, trying to fight the onslaught of suppressed, locked-up memories. Then, after what felt like hours, the calm voice finally says something different.

_"Apologize for my manners, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I completely forgot to introduce myself."_

**At last.**

_"My name is Makishima Shougo, and a pleasure to meet you." _

A flash of memory, showing the two of them shaking hands, knocks Tsuna out of his concentration and back to reality, leaving him panting face first on the desk while soaked in sweat. All these years of doing the same old, boring, dangerous job has parted him from his past, his sweet past, making him forget too much, and have to suffer a lot just to regain what was neglected.

The voices stop their conversation, as Tsuna is left to see the guest as not a stranger, but an old friend.

It is now clear, that they once celebrated their shared birthday, right after Tsuna got to see the big surprise everyone had prepared for him. Oh, how wonderful that memory was, yet he abandoned it, like it never existed. It isn't impossible to believe that only he among his friends has forgotten...only he has become someone cold and indifferent.

How shameful.

"Makishima-san..."

A small chuckle.

"So you finally remembered, as all have predicted."

Tsuna stares at him questioningly. 'Eh? What is he talking about?' Much like their previous encounter, Makishima's words leave Tsuna dumbfounded, but hopefully, just like that time, during their first encounter, the white-haired will make himself clear, calmly and smoothly as always.

Without a shred of evil intent.

"You must have failed to notice how all your friends have been trying to jog your memory, to restore you to your former glory as their friend, not their strict boss." Makishima smiles almost sadly at him. "Nothing has worked due to time restrictions, your ill-temper towards disorder, and the interference of other Mafioso, who need you the way you are."

Makishima's explanation leaves Tsuna speechless and guilt-filled. True indeed, he has become prone to lashing out whenever his enforced routine is disrupted with no decent reason, and therefore he is known as a strict individual, in contrast to how he was before. In addition, no one has really gotten the time to enjoy each other's presence, as everything has constantly been about work.

It has been that way for years.

For too long.

So...painfully long.

Fingers upon that smooth chin again, Makishima surprises the depressed-looking boss, as both gaze into each other's eyes...after years of unnecessary separation. Then that almost manipulative voice fills the air once again.

"Shall we do as we did that time, dear boss? Would you mind celebrating today with me?"

With an aching heart and recovering head, Tsuna's lips go dry again as sadness overcomes him. However, a small trace of joy is apparent inside him as the words sink in, leaving him to have his eyes pour with tears. Unable to speak, though, Tsuna gives the man a clear nod.

All thanks to Makishima Shougo, he is awake again.

He is...an innocent child again.

Even if, only for today, he is glad to be free, to be awake, to hold his grand title as nothing more than a title and not a part of his life, not something filled with boring duties. He is awake. He is alive. He is a year older now.

He is happy.

Happy on his birthday...at long last.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
